womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Comics
Girl Comics is a three issue anthology series published by Marvel Comics in 2010. There was some controversy about the use of the word "girl" in the title. Jeanine Schaefer, an editor who worked on the project, said, "It was one of the first titles we thought of (the actual first one, I think), because it pulled double-duty: not only was it the name of an old Marvel romance title, it has a word in it that we could take back."Jeanine Schaefer on Girl Comics As of July 2011, all three issues are available to read through the Marvel Unlimited service. Issues Issue 1 Cover date: May 2010 (Publication date: March 3, 2010) *'Cover Art:' Amanda Conner and Laura DePuy Martin *'Introduction, part 1:' Colleen Coover - Writer and Artist *'Moritat:' G. Willow Wilson - writer, Ming Doyle - artist, Cris Peter - colorist, Kathleen Marinaccio - letterer *'Untitled (Venus story):' Trina Robbins - writer, Stephanie Buscema - art, Kristyn Ferretti - letterer *'A Brief Rendezvous: 'Valerie D'Orazio - writer, Nikki Cook - art, Bettie Breitweiser - colorist, Kristyn Ferretti - letterer *'She Hulk pin-up:' Sana Takeda *'Shop Doc:' Lucy Knisley - writer and artist *'Clockwork Nightmare:' Robin Furth - writer, Agnes Garbowska - artist, Kristyn Ferretti - letterer *'Head Space:' Devin Grayson - writer, Emma Rios - art, Barbara Ciardo - colorist, Kathleen Marinaccio - letterer Official Preview Issue 2 Cover date: July 2010 (Publication date: May 19, 2010) *'Cover Art:' Jill Thompson *'Introduction, part 2:' Colleen Coover - Writer and Artist *'Dogged Pursuit:' Jill Thompson - writer and artist, Kathleen Marinaccio - letterer *'Good to be Lucky:' Kathryn Immonen - writer, Colleen Coover - artist, Elizabeth Breitweiser - colorist *'Valkyrie pin-up:' Colleen Doran *'Doom ♥'s Sue:' Stephanie Buscema - writing and art, Kathleen Marinaccio - letterer *'"Do You Ever?":' Faith Erin Hicks - writer/artist/letterer, Cris Peter - colorist *'Ad Vice: 'Abby Denson, Emma Vieceli, Emily Warren - colorist, Kristyn Ferretti - letterer *'Miss America pin-up:' Ramona Fradon - pencils, Rebecca Buchman - inks, June Chung - colors *'Bondeau:' Christine Boylan - writer, Cynthia Martin - artist, June Chung - colorist, Kathleen Marinaccio - letterer Official Preview Issue 3 Cover date: September 2010 (Publication date: July 14, 2010) *'Cover Art:' Jo Chen *'Introduction, part 3:' Colleen Coover - Writer and Artist *'Things That Never Change:' Marjorie Liu - writer, Sara Pichelli - artist, Rachelle Rosenberg - colorist, Kathleen Marinaccio - letterer *'Amora The Enchantress pin-up: 'Stephanie Hans *'The Job:' Louise Simonson - writer, June Brigman - artist, Rebecca Buchman - inker, Ronda Pattison - colorist, Kathleen Marinaccio - letterer *'A Moving Experience:' Lea Hernandez - writer/artist/letterer *'Blindspot: 'Ann Nocenti - writer, Molly Crabapple - art, Star St. Germain - letterer *'Elektra and Daredevil pin-up:' Sho Murase *'Chao Theory:' Kelly Sue DeConnick - writer, Adriana Melo - artist, Mariah Benes - inker, Cris Peter - colorist, Kathleen Marinaccio - letterer *'Mixology at Terrato Gena's:' Carla Speed McNeil - writer and artist, Ronda Pattison - colorist Official Preview Series Editorial *'Graphic Design/Logo:' Maiko Kuzunishi *'Production:' Irene Lee *'Assistant Editors:' Sana Amanat, Rachel Pinnelas *'Associate Editor:' Lauren Sankovitch *'Editor:' Jeanine Schaefer Sources Category:Publications Category:Modern Age Category:2010 Publications